


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Of Alphas And Artists [3]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Alpha Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P., Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Artists, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Dance, Artist Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P., Barista Youngbae, Bottom Youngbae, Dancer Youngbae, Dom Seunghyun, Dong Youngbae | Taeyang-Centric, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Masturbation in Bathroom, Masturbation in Shower, Muses, Mutual Pining, Omega Dong Youngbae | Taeyang, Porn With Plot, Public Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Slow-ish burn, Sub Youngbae, Top Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P., Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23359273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: Dong Youngbae has a problem.And his name is Choi Seunghyun.~~~~~~~~~~~~Choi Seunghyun is trying to figure out how the clumsy,yet cute Barista and the sexy and charismatic street dancer he keeps seeing,are the same person.
Relationships: Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./Dong Youngbae | Taeyang
Series: Of Alphas And Artists [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567333
Kudos: 2





	Untitled

**11:20 AM**

"God,I'm so sorry I'm late."Youngbae just smiled at Chansung as the younger omega hurriedly ran through the front door."It's okay."He reassured him."Get stuck in traffic again?"

Chansung threw his bag to the floor."Yeah.Had a rough morning too."Youngbae patted him on the back.


End file.
